Love Confession Gone Wrong
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Oneshot: Duo confesses his love to Heero over his laptop. He must learn to accept his fate and remain strong. I might countinue this, depending on reviews. So give me feed back! I dont own any characters!
1. Strength

I close my eyes tight. Tears fighting to fall, and show how hurt I was. I was not one to show when I was upset.

'Why can he not see all the good things? Why must he only notice the bad?'

I bit my lip and look at the conversation we were having over the computer. I leaned my head back on the wall behind me, silently cursing myself for how stupid i've been.

'Is all of this even worth it?'

Tears start to fall, waiting for his answer of my confession of love. And I shake my head. Already knowing the outcome.

'He doesnt care. He doesnt consider me as someone he loves.'

I cover my face with my hands as I cry, for the love that I have for him, for the unreturned love. I never felt this way before. But I had never loved someone before. He was my first... I knew that no matter how hard I tried he would never be satisfied with me. I just was not good enough.

'Ro.'

I shook in sadness as i cried. Takeing deep breaths in, and holding them for a few seconds before leting them back out.

'Hee-chan.'

I cried louder and louder, my hands going into fists. My heart feeling like it was being ripped in two. I had never felt this way for a guy before. Never had I cared so much. Never had a guy made me so sensitive...

'Heero!'

I opened my eyes and glared at my computer. Hateing it for being the thing to bring the messages that made me hurt so much. I took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm myself. I knew he didnt like me to be so sensitive. I had been working on not being so sensitive. I had been getting better. But still it was not good enough.

'Everone has there first love, and there first broken heart...'

Drawling on that inner strength I kept deep down inside me, I shook my head. Wipeing my eyes, trying to hide away my weakness, I turned toward the computer again. A new strength within me.

'I've been through worse.'

With each breath I took, I became stronger and stronger. I knew I could survive this. Heck, it was only some guy.

" I don't need some guy in my life to be happy. I choose when im happy.'

I smiled a little to myself, takeing one last look at the guy I had loved. Letting myself feel for one last time, all those feelings I had for him. I remembered all the conversations we had, all the tmes I had gone to his house. All the times I cuddled into his side, and started falling asleep...

'Heero Yuy...'

I reached over and touched the picture of him that was up on my screen, and sighed, knowing the first would be the hardest.

'Goodbye my first love... I will always remember you and the lessons you have taught me...'

Slowly, I draged the curser on the screen to the folder named 'Hee-chan 3 My first love' I smiled one last time, biteing my lip as it started to quiver, then pushed the button that said 'delete folder and all within'. I closed my eyes tight. Remembering, yet also forgetting. Tonight was the day I had lost him. My first love. I looked at the screen. And the pop-up window saying 'Deleted'. I shook my head, blocking the emotions that wanted to flood in. The tears that wanted to fall. I knew this would make him happier. And I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Goodbye Heero Yuy."

I whispered to myself, smileing slightly as I said his name. Then finally I held down the laptops Shut Down button. And tried to move on with my life, for him..


	2. After thoughts

I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!

Authors Note-

Sorry I havent added any new chapters! I've been really busy. My dad just died and my boyfriend left me (again which is why i got this new chapter lol) I am also looking for a job and really busy at school. I will try to write more though! I am currently looking for a Beta reader. Message me if you are interested!

And keep reviewing! It reminds me to keep thinking. And soon I will add Heero's p.o.v on things so I things will get a little less confusing.

Duo's p.o.v

Nothing comes to mind. Im blocking all the painful thoughts from coming in. Coming in and destroying who I am. Or should I say what i have left of who I am. I feel like an empty shell. Letting myself feel nothing. To afraid that the tears will start pouring down again. My head still pounds from earlier, when I let my emotions go unchecked. I close my eyes, and rub my temples, hopeing the pounding would stop. I sigh knowing that once that pain is gone then ill be more aware of the sharper pain. The worst one of all. The pain of my broken heart.

"Why Heero?"

I whisper quietly to myself, no emotion in my voice, as i re-open my eyes and glare at the carpet. I can no longer allow myself to feel anymore. It hurts to much. The pain of my heart shattering into a million peices. And all I can do is sit here. Watching and felling it break. All those peices of my heart hitting the cold hard floor. Shattering.

I try to stop the pain. Hold on to what I have left of myself. But you have already stolen most of who I am. How will I go on without you? How will I not love you? How will I not think of you.

I flinch as the pounding in my head grows worse, and I try to stop the thoughts that had snuck up into my head.

"Is love really worth all of this?"

I close my eyes again and lean my head back. Remembering all the times me and Heero were together at the safe house.

How in the beginning I would just sit on his couch. Smiling and talking to him. He of course would say nothing to me. Just sit there typeing away at his laptop. I would just keep rambleing on and on, as if he were talking to me. And sometimes I would even say something that would catch his attention, and he would answer me a few times. Those days made me so happy. Because they let me know he was listening to me. And not ignoring me.

I loved seeing him, being with him. But how could I not see the falseness in everything? He had told me that he had no feelings. That he could let no emotions give him any weakness. And he was right. Who am I to fight for him? To become his one weakness in the world. After all that? I'm not sure if I can handle it. It's hard to get your heart broken for the first time. I'm already at my limit. I need to gain back my strength. My confidence. Then maybe in the future, I can try again... If I'm still alive that is...

I love Heero to much. He is my first love. Strange how you fall in love when you dont even realize or plan on it.

So keep that in mind.

"Love is not something you can plan on happening, it will happen to you when you least expect it."

Authors note- This was a bit confusing so I will explain a little. Well after the first chapter i imagined Duo falling asleep. This is him wakeing up and just thinking about things. Helping him get rid of his feelings so things could go back to normal. ^^ sorry i hope it wasnt to confusing.


End file.
